


End Game

by hyunchanee_exo



Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sappy Ending, Smut, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Soft Chanyeol or Biker Chanyeol, it does not matter. Baekhyun believes they are definitely end game.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Ahhhhh oh my god I feel kind of embarrassed about this one it's just pure smut akdhakdsk but I think y'all are nasties too so I think you will like this anyway...? Okay ahaha so anyway, this is part 2 of You Belong With Me but I thought it would be cool to make another separate post and make it a part of a series because I might add more in the future ahahaha.
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Baekhyun's worried.

"Sehun!" he shouts from the end of the hallway. His boyfriend's brother pauses in response to his voice, turning around to wave at him. Baekhyun jogs towards him and grins.

"Hey," Baekhyun greets. "Where's your brother? I haven't seen him since this morning. He didn't attend the classes we shared together for the first two periods. His curtains were drawn in too this morning. Is there something wrong?"

The younger simply shrugs. "I don't know, actually. Chanyeol-hyung didn't come home last night."

Baekhyun pouts in confusion.

"That's weird… He brought me home yesterday. It was quite early. Where could he have been?"

"Why don't you ask Kyungsoo?" Sehun suggests. "He might know where he is. I bet he went to the private track last night. Junmyeon and Yixing had guests over."

Baekhyun opens his mouth into an O and nods in understanding. He has only seen his boyfriend as a biker when he first revealed it which was weeks ago, and he never saw it again.

"Okay, I'll just try to call him again," Baekhyun says. "Thank you so much, Sehun! See you around."

"Wait," Sehun says, suddenly grabbing his hand.

With eyebrows raised, the brunette asks, "What is it?"

"My brother really loves you," Sehun says. "Please try to handle Chanyeol's quirks and don't make him feel shitty for being like that. There's nothing wrong with him, he's just really like that..."

A soft smiles settles over Baekhyun's lips as he nods. "Of course, Sehun. You can rely on me."

Later, Baekhyun tries texting him again, but was left ignored. He gets worried by the hour, wondering if Chanyeol had eaten or had taken a good night's sleep. He's always had great skin, but he breaks out if he fails to sleep early and not use facial mask the next day.

It was only during lunch when Chanyeol finally calls him up. Without even hesitating, Baekhyun swipes the screen to answer the call.

_"Hey, Baekhyun."_

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims, earning a couple of looks from other students. He smiles at them apologetically and lowers his voice. "Where have you been? I'm worried! You never skipped classes before."

_"I'm sorry, we had guests over at Junmyeon and Yixing's place. I didn't think I was allowed to say anything."_

"Alright, okay. At least you're fine. Where are you? Have you eaten?"

_"I'm actually at the front. Come see me? Let's walk to lunch together."_

"Of course. I'll be there in a minute."

_"I'll wait for you."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

Baekhyun smiles affectionately to himself as the call ends. For a second, he relishes in the thought of finally being with the one person he has loved all his life. He couldn't really wrap his head completely around how lucky he is to be given the chance to be with Chanyeol. It just amazes him how fate has been so lenient to him.

Eager to see his boyfriend today, Baekhyun sashays down the hallway, his pace rushed in excitement at the idea of finally being able to see Chanyeol again.

The scene that Baekhyun is greeted with upon reaching the front of the school's main building nearly makes him choke on his own saliva.

Was he dreaming, or is he really seeing Chanyeol in his biker form in broad daylight?

Baekhyun stares at him in disbelief, pinching his own arm to wake himself up if ever he was still daydreaming in class. But he still sees him, and if anything, Baekhyun sees him more clearly. It was as if the people around Chanyeol from all directions have been blurred out, all focus on him.

Chanyeol looks the exact same as the first time he saw him as this biker bad boy - his white hair brushed up, nerdy glasses missing, eyebrows scrunched together, white leather jacket topping a black shirt and ripped jeans, boots and with that huge-ass white motorbike to top it all off.

Baekhyun stands frozen there for several moments, only breaking away when Chanyeol finally spots him. The male smirks at him and ushers him with two fingers coolly, causing a lot of boys and girls to hyperventilate within a mile radius.

Who wouldn't, to be honest?

Gulping down his anxiety, Baekhyun carefully and uncertainly inches towards Chanyeol. He wasn't sure how to approach the biker and didn't know how to act around him yet. He's fidgety and nervous when Baekhyun finally stands in front of the white-haired male.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, getting off of his motorbike. He then suddenly pulls Baekhyun against his body by the waist in such a rough way that the smaller had to press his hands against his chest. He is aware of the collective gasps that come from a bunch of bystanders, but it was the least of his worries.

Flustered, Baekhyun doesn't maintain eye contact, settling for the occasional timid glances up at his boyfriend and looking anywhere but into his intense eyes.

"I-Is this even legal, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun manages to stutter out.

"What do you mean?"

"This huge ass motorbike in campus, is this legal?" Baekhyun says. He had to stop himself from spewing the nonsense in his brain which was _'You! Are you legal? You aren't! You're every inch illegal!'._

"Well no one said anything so I guess so," Chanyeol shrugs casually. "But forget about that. Give me a kiss, I missed you."

Baekhyun blossoms a deeper shade of red, alarmed as Chanyeol leans down. He didn't know what will happen to him if he does kiss this version of his boyfriend. He might end up making out with him in front of all these bystanders.

"Why are you so red? You okay?"

Wow. A different Chanyeol, yet he is still insensitive and kinda dumb.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Fine, but highly disturbed of the fact that you suddenly showed up like this in school."

Chanyeol gapes at him for a few seconds before he smirks. He hooks a finger around his chin and tilts him up until he maintains proper eye contact with the flustered brunette for the first time since getting here.

"Do I affect you this much, baby?"

Oh fuck, biker Yeol called him _baby_.

"M-Maybe," Baekhyun stutters. "I-I don't know…"

Chanyeol's face softens and for a moment, Baekhyun sees his soft best friend again.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm still Chanyeol, remember? The same best friend, the same person who loves you. Loosen up on me already."

Baekhyun is unsure how to react at first, still uncomfortable. Chanyeol decides to do something about it and leans down to press his lips against his.

The thing is, Baekhyun's brain always fizzles whenever Chanyeol kisses him. Lips so plush and plump against his, fluffing him up in just the right way. Now imagine how much damage his brain is taking when this version of Chanyeol is kissing him. Exuding an aura of unapologetic confidence and extreme sensuality, Chanyeol's attack is a hundred times more lethal. If they were in some room alone elsewhere, Baekhyun would have highkey jumped on him already.

But the tension in Baekhyun's physique quickly vanishes at how soft Chanyeol was treating him. He's kissing him so gently and with so much care, it makes Baekhyun want to slightly melt.

Finding it too much, the brunette is the first one to withdraw from the liplock. Chanyeol leans in to chase after him, but Baekhyun makes a hushing sound and places a finger over Chanyeol's pouty lip.

"I'm hungry, want to go grab lunch already?" Baekhyun asks sweetly.

Chanyeol nods like an obedient child. Baekhyun grabs his hand and they walk together back inside the building.

Eyes were on them as they walk down the hallways. Who wouldn't be curious of such an interesting sight – school's golden boy and star varsity player Byun Baekhyun with a hot stranger who looks terribly a lot like the nerd he's been hanging around with ever since they were kids?

But despite of the attention, the couple is immersed in an intimate little bubble wherein they are the only ones existing, the rest of the student body ignored and outcasted as they only focus in on each other.

"I have to be honest with you about what happened," Chanyeol says while they eat through their lunch. They couldn't find their friends, so they had to eat lunch together on their own.

"We aren't the only ones who have created a little biker club in this town," he continues. "Sometimes we get into little competitions for fun and the camaraderie, and that's what happened last night."

Baekhyun nods in understanding. "That's interesting. Did you have fun?"

Chanyeol smirks. "You really had to ask?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, hiding the blush across his face as he looks away, mental images of Chanyeol on a bike zooming through the track flashes through his mind. Why is Chanyeol so effortlessly sexy?

"So anyway, yeah we had a competition. I won in mine of course," Chanyeol says. "Actually tonight, there's going to be an afterparty. Wanna come?"

Baekhyun tilts head. "What am I going to expect?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Happy friend times, new people to meet, food, alcohol."

"I better have fun too, Chanyeol."

His boyfriend reaches out and boops his nose with a finger.

"You can rely on me for that, Baekhyun."

After classes that afternoon, Chanyeol takes him home to change into more comfortable but presentable clothes.

At around seven, Chanyeol picks him up. Baekhyun smiles upon descending down his doorsteps, liking the sight of Chanyeol greeting him in just a simple white shirt and light blue ripped jeans perched on his motorbike. After putting on a helmet, he holds onto Chanyeol's shirt and gets on the motorbike behind him. Once he's safely seated, Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol's waist.

"Ready?" the white-haired male grins cheekily.

"Always," Baekhyun answers excitedly.

While Chanyeol rode the motorbike at a low pace on their way to Baekhyun's house after classes hours ago, this time he's riding it as fast as it was legally possible. It's making Baekhyun's heart rapidly beat in his chest and adrenaline shoot through his veins, causing some sort of high to cloud his mind.

Around fifteen minutes later, they finally come to a stop. Baekhyun takes off his helmet and hops off the bike, looking around at the familiar setting of the track. It's been weeks since he has been here, and there's a weird feeling settling in his gut at the thought of being here.

"Let's go inside?" Chanyeol suddenly lowly whispers in Baekhyun's ear, placing an arm over his back as he ushers him inside.

Upon entering, Baekhyun is greeted by dim lights, rowdy laughter and bodies interacting. He feels Chanyeol's hand slip through his before he drags him through the crowd.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun lits up when he sees Chanyeol's friends seated on a sofa set together, smiling up at him in greeting. They all stand up to hug him and pat him across the back, then immediately hands him a glass of the drink that they were enjoying together.

"Has been quite awhile, hasn't it?" Luhan cheerfully says as he pulls Baekhyun down to sit next to him. "You should come by more often! I don't understand why Chanyeol doesn't want to bring you along."

"Baekhyun might be uncomfortable, especially with your vulgar mouths and all your shit," Chanyeol snickers, plopping down to sit next to Baekhyun with his hand over the backrest behind him as he drinks up.

A pleasant conversation ensues with Chanyeol and his friends, and Baekhyun finds himself laughing to everything they say. Alcohol does make him giggly.

"Baekhyun, let's dance!" Luhan cheerfully says a little over two hours later, pulling Baekhyun up and towards the dancefloor where a bunch of people are already getting lost in the euphoria of music and alcohol shooting through their systems. The older places his arms over Baekhyun's shoulders, laughing as he urges the younger to dance.

"Move those hips, cutie," Luhan says, placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips and swaying them left to right. The younger laughs and does as he is told, moving his body to the beat of the music.

It's been awhile since Baekhyun has been tipsy, and it honestly feels good. Since he didn't drink that much, he's aware of eveything happening around him but at the same time, he's dizzy and his inhibitions have been blurred by the alcohol, making it all even more exciting for him.

Minutes pass, and Baekhyun finds himself dancing along with other people, losing Luhan among all of the swaying bodies in the crowd. He stops for a moment, wondering where he disappeared to before he gives up and starts dancing again.

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels a hard body press up against his back and the feel of arms snaking around his waist.

"Baby, don't you think you're enjoying too much?"

That familiar sultry, deep voice makes him lose the tension in his form and relax, smiling as he moves his head to look up at Chanyeol.

"Been a long time the last time I danced," Baekhyun whispers, gazing into his dark eyes.

"Hmm, seems like it," Chanyeol chuckles as he kisses his temple. "Then dance for me, baby."

Baekhyun turns around to face his tall boyfriend. He reaches up, resting his arms over his shoulders as he presses his body against his and starts swaying his body left to right. In turn, Chanyeol rests his hands on his hips. The air buzzes with electricity and tension as they stare into each other's clouded eyes, heat and lust evident as they moved their bodies to the music. It makes it even harder to breathe when Chanyeol brings his face closer to Baekhyun's, lips just a few centimeters away, hot breaths fanning against each other's faces.

Alcohol seems so insignificant now that Chanyeol is here, his presence overwhelming him. He is a conqueror, kicking out anything that could distract Baekhyun from focusing on him, conquering and overwhelming his whole mind and body with his presence alone.

And he is successful, because the previous dizziness and haze infecting Baekhyun's mind has seeped away, leaving his whole attention to just fixate on Chanyeol and Chanyeol _only_.

"You're so damn hot," the taller whispers lowly, voice deep and dangerous.

"Would say the same to you," Baekhyun smirks, glancing up at Chanyeol's lips. They have always looked so plush and red, deserving to be revered with delightful abuse. They drive Baekhyun crazy and piques him to think of very inappropriate thoughts.

"I'm hungry," Baekhyun rasps, suddenly feeling needy.

"Hungry for what?" Chanyeol mused.

"Hungry for you, baby."

The taller chuckles at the cheesy exchange, but nevertheless, he leans in. He doesn't waste time and immediately swoops in to consume Baekhyun's lips.

Kisses are a common thing that they share. It's a greeting when they see each other or a show of affection when they feel like wanting to make each other feel more loved. But with an intense atmosphere surrounding them while a sexual beat plays in the background and sweaty bodies grinding against each other around them, the soft chastising kisses aren't present. In their stead is a heated sort of liplock that doesn't just touch their in-sync hearts. It seeps through their skin and surges through their system, igniting their blood with feverish liquid fire that turns on their physical desire for each other.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" Chanyeol whispers against his lips, eyes hooded with want.

"Please," Baekhyun rasps needily.

The taller pulls away from him. He then takes his hand and pulls him through the crowd towards the door. Baekhyun hears Chanyeol's friends drunkenly howling at their direction with things ranging from "Have fun!" to "Fuck your boyfriend right!"

Usually it would make him blush, but Baekhyun's too intoxicated with lust and everything that is Chanyeol that he couldn't bring himself to care.

The moment they step out of the building, Baekhyun feels the cool night air touch his face and whip his hair back and forth, sending shivers down his spine that crawl under his skin.

Chanyeol pulls him to where the motorbikes are parked, guiding him towards the big white one that he owned.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asks in a hushed tone.

"Somewhere else," Chanyeol states bluntly as he gets on his bike. "Hurry up and hop on."

A pout settles on Baekhyun's features. If Chanyeol's going to take him somewhere else just like last time, it would take too long. It's not like the last time when he had been a bit unsure of what was going on. Right now, he knows what he wants and he is aching for Chanyeol to just ram himself all up in his ass. Ten minutes is too long.

An idea suddenly comes to him.

"Baekhyun, what are you still standing there for? Come here," Chanyeol says as he revs up his engine.

Feeling bold with adrenaline rushing through his veins, Baekhyun sashays over to the bike. A surprised expression crosses Chanyeol's face as he suddenly straddles his lap, sporting a sexy smirk that unknowingly has the taller's mind fizzing.

"W-What are you doing…" Chanyeol stammers, holding on to his boyfriend's hips so he wouldn't fall off.

Baekhyun hums as he cups Chanyeol's cheeks then brings his lips to place a chaste, lingering kiss on his. Upon leaning away, he gazes deeply into Chanyeol's eyes and whispers, "I want you right here, on this motorcycle. I can't wait any longer."

A dumbfounded expression crosses Chanyeol's face as he simply stares up at Baekhyun, trying to discern what he meant and if he was serious. Moments later when he finally realizes that Baekhyun is truly stating what he wanted, a cocky smile pulls at the corner of his lips.

"Well aren't you a kinky little bitch," Chanyeol chuckles as his hands find their way underneath Baekhyun's shirt, palms coming in contact with his searing skin as they travel up and down the attractive curves of his body. He simultaneously leans in as well and feasts on the collarbones right in front of him, lapping up at them like a kitten before he starts gracing the skin with lovebites.

"Chanyeol…" he breathes heavily, carding his fingers through his white locks, holding on to them as he closes his eyes and throws his head back.

"You're so hot," Chanyeol grunts as he leans away. "Fuck, go and strip it all off."

Scurrying off his boyfriend with Chanyeol coming right after, Baekhyun starts to take off his clothes, having no mind about how they're about to do the dirty in public. The usual him would be flustered about this and would probably be the first one to chicken out and force Chanyeol to find some place else, but right now, he's thinking with his dick. He doesn't have his normal rationale at the moment. As long as he gets the fucking he deserves, he doesn't care how or where it's done.

The cold brushes Baekhyun's nakedness after he has thrown every single article of clothing that he had been wearing to the ground. The night breeze is chilly, but the heat of the arousal is too strong that it combats the cold. Chanyeol stands in front of him, only his toned chest in view with his jeans still on that covered his bulging cock, wanting to be freed. He looks so fucking sexy, Baekhyun just wants him already.

Suddenly, the taller sinks to his knees. He puts his hands on Baekhyun's hips and makes him face him, his erect cock right in front of his face. Eyes gazing up to him, Chanyeol seductively licks his lips before he flicks his tongue out at the tip of his cock.

"Yes…" Baekhyun murmurs, reaching down to hold onto Chanyeol's hair as he runs his tongue down the underside of his shaft, the slick muscle showering his veins and folds with affection.

"You look so gorgeous down there," Baekhyun whispers, clearing Chanyeol's face of hair since he wanted to really see the whole spectacle. "Would look even lovelier if you had those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

Chanyeol only hums, still choosing to go on his own pace. He licks and savours the saltiness on his tongue, trailing down under until his lips find their way to Baekhyun's sack. A pleasured gasp escapes the smaller's lips when Chanyeol starts to give them attention, sucking and licking, creating obscene sounds of saliva against skin that has Baekhyun feverishly burning even more.

"Keep going, that feels so good," Baekhyun murmurs, mouth agape as Chanyeol sucks even harshly and plays at his balls with his tongue.

The moment Chanyeol decides to wrap his mouth around Baekhyun's cock, the smaller's knees seem to weaken. His breaths are sparse as he grabs Chanyeol's hair for dear life, closing his eyes as he relishes the incredible, warm feeling that his boyfriend's mouth gives him. His breathing is ragged, even more so at the intensity brought by the sudden slow pace that Chanyeol makes. With lips around Baekhyun's cock, Chanyeol slowly stuffs himself up, making a little choking sound when it hits the back of his throat. He takes it slow as he pulls back as well until he releases the length, which slightly jolts back up. Moaning deeply, Chanyeol presses his nose and lips down the underside, eyes shifting up to Baekhyun as he then flicks his tongue out and slowly licks up.

"God, you're definitely illegal," Baekhyun murmurs before Chanyeol takes him in once more, fingers weaving through his hair.

"Ah shit!" Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol suddenly bobs his head rapidly, a spike of ecstasy shooting through his veins when he looks down and he sees Chanyeol glaring up at him with pouty lips around his cock, the image too sinful that it urges Baekhyun to needily rut his hips up into the heat and cause the taller to make a louder wet choking sound.

Chanyeol struggles against Baekhyun, slightly leaning away. "Yeah, fuck me like that," he rasps erotically, much to Baekhyun's surprise and eventually his amusement as he freely does as he wants. Chanyeol looks so hot, so alluring and so damn sexy that it ultimately makes Baekhyun melt into a mindless mess of euphoria as he continually fucks up into his mouth with his hands on Chanyeol's hair, letting moan after moan escape past his lips.

"Just like that baby, come on," Baekhyun pants hotly. Chanyeol bobs his head even faster to meet with his thrusts, making lewd sounds of saliva mixing in with precum as he continually makes deep, pleasured noises at the back of his throat.

"I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming," Baekhyun murmurs as he pushes Chanyeol away. He grabs hold of his own cock, pumping it as his boyfriend submissively kneels and awaits with his mouth wide open lewdly, driving the shorter even crazier at the sight.

Baekhyun's orgasm comes more explosive than he expected. He isn't able to control the wash of pleasure, so his cum spurts out all over Chanyeol's face, with some decorating his chest.

"Fuck baby, that's so much," Chanyeol chuckles as he licks the cum on his lips in a seductive manner, dark eyes flicking up to stare at Baekhyun before he stands back up to his feet.

"You're so sexy," Baekhyun purrs as he leans in and licks at the cum smeared over his toned chest, the contact making Chanyeol's skin burn. He hikes up, taking his time before he finally engages Chanyeol into a heated liplock, tasting his own salty essence that still lingered in Chanyeol's mouth.

They couldn't separate from each other, too addicted to each other's touch. It takes them a few more minutes before Chanyeol removes himself from Baekhyun. He pushes his jeans and briefs down, letting his hot leaking cock out into the night air.

Baekhyun's eyes widen when he catches the sly wink of metal on Chanyeol's cock.

"Holy shit," he swears, blinking in disbelief. "Chanyeol! You have a fucking–"

"Dick piercing?" Chanyeol chuckles as he climbs on his motorbike. He sits, back against the front then gestures at Baekhyun, who quickly crawls over, ass high up in the air.

"Come here, suck me off while I prep you," Chanyeol instructs as he rips the top of a packet of lube, to which Baekhyun obeys. He lowers himself down, hands around Chanyeol's cock as the taller reaches out, kneading the plump flesh out on display for him as he thumbs at his hole.

"So big," Baekhyun moans as he suckles the tip of his cock, tongue playing with the ring. "This is so hot Chanyeol, I could just imagine it hitting my prostate and it makes me so fucking horny."

"Do your job," Chanyeol chides, slapping his ass that makes Baekhyun jolt and let out a playful moan.

"Ah, I can't believe this," Baekhyun laughs. "We didn't have proper sex for almost a month ever since our first and I get greeted by this? So fucking worth it."

Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun slowly inserts his cock into his pretty little mouth. He sucks harshly at every motion, giving the taller as much pressure as he deserves so he could grace Baekhyun with his tasty come.

"Feels good!" Baekhyun whines, separating himself from the cock that was near to being pampered by his throat when Chanyeol inches a finger inside him.

"Get back to work," Chanyeol hisses as he grabs Baekhyun's hair and shoves him down his cock. Baekhyun lets out a choking sound as the piercing hits the back of his throat.

"Shit!" Baekhyun cries needily when Chanyeol lets go of him. "I'm going crazy! I want this up my ass now please, I–"

"Make me cum and I'll fuck you real good later," Chanyeol says, causing Baekhyun to yell when he inches another finger into him.

Swirling his tongue around the tip, Baekhyun stuffs his mouth up with cock once more, moaning as he bobs his head up and down, hands playing with the parts of his cock that wouldn't fit. Near-screams leap out his throat when Chanyeol manages to hit his love spot, spurring him to suck him off even better.

"Ah yes," Chanyeol throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he bites his lip and pistons faster into Baekhyun, who breaks down into pitiful moans. His eyes are squinted with tears brimming them as he drools over Chanyeol's cock, looking so desperate that it urges him to thrust his hips up, causing Baekhyun to gag as his throat tightens around his tip.

"I'm close," Chanyeol grunts, inching another finger into Baekhyun, who lets out a series of obscene moans and creates sexual noises at the back of his throat, sending vibrations up his cock.

Baekhyun releases Chanyeol and licks a fat stripe up the underside of the shaft. "Please cum, cum in my mouth…" he whispers needily as he pumps him up and down, desperate eyes staring up at him as his tongue plays with the piercing before scooping him into his mouth again.

Chanyeol grunts, moving his hips as Baekhyun continues to cram himself up with his cock. He makes needy little whimpers as he fastens his ministrations, sounding so desperate for cum filling him up and even more desperate as he fucks himself up to meet halfway with Chanyeol's fingers. After a couple of moments, Baekhyun finally makes the cock twitch, which he takes as his cue to push it deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck," Chanyeol drawls as his hips stutter at the ecstasy, eyes closed as he finally orgasms, shooting his cum straight into Baekhyun's throat who takes it in eagerly. When Chanyeol finally finishes, Baekhyun leans away, eyes droopy as his tongue falls out of his lips.

"You look so fucked up we haven't even started yet," Chanyeol chuckles, pulling Baekhyun up by the chin then immediately kissing him as reward for being such a good boy.

"Y-You're still hard… even though you've cum already…" Baekhyun whispers against his lips, whimpering as Chanyeol's hands move to palm his chest, fingers teasingly brushing against his erect nipples.

"Now what do you think do we do with that?" Chanyeol murmurs against his ear, kissing his lobe before he latches on to his neck and starts sucking on the area, followed by little nips down the dip of his neck and his shoulder.

"Relieve it again…" Baekhyun answers airily, breathing ragged as Chanyeol's hands settle on his hips as his lips find their way to one of his nipples. He licks the nub up until it's slick before he sucks on it.

"And how do we relieve it?" Chanyeol says, grazing his teeth lightly against the nub, causing Baekhyun to jolt at the feeling and clutch tightly on to Chanyeol's shoulders.

"Relief through pleasure," Baekhyun whispers, eyes closed and biting on to his lips as Chanyeol chastises the other nub this time.

"Where will I get pleasure?" Chanyeol says, trying hard not to smile in amusement as he riles Baekhyun up more by placing open-mouthed kisses against skin, hiking up until he reaching his collarbones, his next victim.

"From me…" Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol sucks on his skin. "Pleasure from me… I'll give it to you… I give you my all… Fuck me… Make me your little bitch…"

"You're delirious," Chanyeol chuckles, cupping Baekhyun's cheek as he kisses him on the lips. "It's cute, but come to your senses baby."

"Can't," Baekhyun smiles at him in a daze. "I'm drunk… drunk over you… you overwhelm me so much, I don't know myself anymore…"

"Oh, really now?"

"You're a very strong type of alcohol in my system…"

"Alright I see," Chanyeol says as he reaches down to pump himself to full erection. "Let's get to action now, shall we? Can't wait to have that ass shaking around my cock."

As Chanyeol manhandled him into position, Baekhyun's brain flew back to their first time. Filled with pent up feelings and tension, it was the best sex of his life. Remembering how rough his boyfriend was to him, screwing him over inside out until he plummets into a euphoric abyss – numb, paralyzed because of the rhapsodical sensations in his veins and mind clear of anything but Chanyeol's presence, the one responsible for turning him into a senseless mess – it's exciting him so much that his cock tears up with so much precum, eager to experience such filthy lovemaking with him once more.

Upon coming back to his senses, Baekhyun finds himself seated on Chanyeol's lap, his back against the taller's chest, his arms around Baekhyun's waist and hands groping him everywhere as he licks and nips on the skin behind him, making satisfied little noises at the back of his throat. One particular fat lick down his back causes a chill to shoot through Baekhyun, making him lean forward and grip on the handle bars of the motorbike, eyes shut as he bites his lip.

"What are you doing, why aren't you fucking me yet?" Baekhyun grumbles as Chanyeol biting at the skin of his neck like a little kitten.

"Attuning you to me," Chanyeol murmurs in his ear as his fingers pinch the smaller's nipples and starts twisting them, the roughness of his fingers causing a texture that makes Baekhyun let out a breathy little moan. "Making you sensitive to my touch so you could feel me even better."

"You just want to torture me," Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol smiles as he kisses his cheek, hands gripping his hips to lift him up then slowly, _slowly_ starts to inch his cock into the delicious, maddeningly warm fuckhole, walls taking form to accomodate his size and mold against the veins and folds.

"F-Fuck…" Baekhyun gasps, back arching with eyes closed as he grips firmly on the handle bars. "Shit Chanyeol, I-I can't breathe…"

"Does it hurt?" Chanyeol murmurs, stopping his intrusion, with his tip and just half of his shaft in the heat.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," Baekhyun pleads, moving his hips. "It doesn't hurt, it's just overwhelming a-and it's been awhile since the last time–" The smaller's jaw drops as he lets out a long, drawled out moan when Chanyeol continues sliding himself into him along with the help of this little bitch called gravity. The penetration of the tip past his walls pushes the sanity out of his system, causing his mind to turn into a blurry mess as he could only be able to focus on the cock making its way into his ring of muscle.

"You hug me so tight, you must love me so much," Chanyeol chuckles under his breath. "You feel so good, wow…"

"I feel so full," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, throwing his head back as his hand goes down to feel the little bulge in his stomach. "Shit, you and your fucking dick… You're going to rip me apart, I can feel it."

"Don't worry, baby," Chanyeol murmurs as he leans back, dark eyes fixating on the obscene sight of where he and Baekhyun met in the most intimate sense.

"I'll be extra careful with you."

Baekhyun lets out a loud cry when Chanyeol suddenly moves his hips upward and simultaneously pulling him down on his length, thrusting into him experimentally yet with a force that shakes Baekhyun's core.

"Don't be so excited you fucking asshole," Baekhyun swears through gritted teeth. "I'm still trying to get used to you, you aren't exactly easy to take."

Baekhyun starts to bounce on Chanyeol's lap in tentative motions, breath hitching as he slowly pushes himself down over the long length. One particular movement of his hips causes him to sink deeper on the cock and have him scream out like a bitch high on his heat.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he breathes as he flails his arms around before he finds his grip on the handlebars again, prompting Chanyeol to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him against his chest in order to stabilize him. "Ch-Chanyeol I can feel it! Y-Your piercing! Ah… It's up against my prostate and i-it feels… ah! Fuck!"

Chanyeol ruthlessly rams up into Baekhyun, grunting as he makes him go up and down over his cock. He latches his lips on his shoulder as the man on his lap can do nothing but let out loud, pleasured moans that echo across the compound. He is deranged, he's drooling, he's reduced into nothing but a little fuckbitch who could only take and take every glorious stroke into him. He's driven mad with desire and lust, senses blurred and his rationale ridiculed into hiding in the recesses of his mind as his beastial instincts take over to control him.

"More, fuck me more!" Baekhyun yells, lifting himself and moving his hips up and down, whining and whimpering as his walls rub against the sides of the delicious cock and the tip abuses him to no end. No end, yet he feels like he's being forced to the end of the world where he falls into a dark pit. A dark pit of nothing but desire to get fucked out of his mind and used until he's half-alive. A metaphor to what the state his mind is actually in.

"This ass is a fucking killer," Chanyeol whispers in his ear. "It's gonna destroy my humane way of thinking and kill me for being so obsessed with it. No one can blame me though because damn–" Baekhyun jolts forward when Chanyeol suddenly leans back and then lands a hard slap on one of his asscheeks before he digs his fingers deep into the plump flesh. "–look at that jiggle like it's no one's business. Fucking hell, Baekhyun. Dance on me more, come on."

"Yes, yes, yes," Baekhyun whines, biting his lip as he maneuvers himself up and down the cock, holding on to the motorbike's handlebars. "You feel so thick, so hot, so heavy… Fuck, you're delicious Chanyeol. I'm so full, a-ah yes…"

"I love seeing you act like a cockwhore only for me," Chanyeol chuckles in his ear as his hands grip tightly onto his narrow waist. "It's so satisfying to see the hunky Byun Baekhyun of the football team whom everyone obssesses over getting so drunk and addicted to the feeling of my cock pumping in his slutty little hole."

"I'm inflating your ego, this is bad," Baekhyun manages to giggle before he throws his head back and moans out loud.

"Everything is bad when it comes to Hard Chanyeol."

"How about Soft Chanyeol?"

"Come to think of it," the taller nips at Baekhyun's shoulder. "Chanyeol overall is bad. Soft Chanyeol is bad for hiding secrets, and Hard Chanyeol is bad for abusing your body like this."

"I have never loved something bad this much."

"So you love me?"

"Your cock, I love it. The sex, I love it more."

"How about me?"

"I love you the best."

Baekhyun blames the one-month long abstinence from sex. After that one mindblowing fucking with Chanyeol teaching him a lesson the hard way, they haven't done anything like that ever since. There's only gentle kisses, cuddles and soft moments together since they had to study for their finals. And because of that drought, Chanyeol's piledriving into Baekhyun like a fucking maniac, and it's making him lose the remaining wits that he's trying so hard to cling on to.

"Y-You're trying t-to kill me!" Baekhyun sobs, still on Chanyeol's lap but this time, the taller has leaned back a bit and hauled Baekhyun's legs up, draped over his arms. The position does not only make his cock stab deeper into Baekhyun, but with his legs spread out like this to reveal his most private parts, it also makes him feel so exposed and filthy. Like a little fucktoy who only serves as someone for Chanyeol to exploit and abuse when his sex drive is on an all time high and needs to be channeled out or it will only get worse.

"I'm sending you to a hellish kind of heaven," Chanyeol whispers in his ear, panting hotly as he rapidly pushes himself in and out of the tight heat, the obscene noises of precum and lubrication sounding even louder than ever. "You'll thank me later. Or maybe not because you'd be too high off from the euphoria. You'd like that, right?"

Baekhyun could only gurgle helplessly, head lolling over Chanyeol's shoulder, who turns his head to the side to plant little love bites over his skin.

"I-I can't breathe, C-Chanyeol…" the brunette stutters in between silent moans and harsh intakes of air, eyes tightly shut as his hands flail around for stability. "P-Please s-slow down–"

"Don't mess up my tempo, baby," Chanyeol whispers hotly in his ear.

"B-But this position, i-it's too much, I-I can't–" Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol does not hear his plea and just continues on fucking out the oxygen from his lungs, making it even harder for him. His jaw drops even more into a lewd expression of pleasure as he could only grip on Chanyeol's biceps, digging his nails into his skin.

“You should be thankful I like it so much when you fuck me like you’re trying to break my soul,” Baekhyun murmurs through gritted teeth.

“Truly am grateful to the heavens that you can handle my libido,” Chanyeol grins as he kisses his temple. “Let me fuck you more…”

“Kill me, there won’t be any difference.”

“Oh? That would mean I can’t take you on for another round. Use your brain, Baekhyun.”

“You’re fucking my brains out! How do you expect me to think straight you big fucking idiot?!” Baekhyun growls out in annoyance before he is reduced once again into a moaning mess.

“You’re so spunky, am I irritating you?” Chanyeol laughs mockingly into his ear.

“I want to punch your face,” Baekhyun grumbles.

Suddenly, Chanyeol releases his hold on Baekhyun. With rough hands, he moves the two of them into different positions in hasty movements until finally, Baekhyun finds himself straddling Chanyeol, who is lying down on his huge-ass motorbike.

“Go on now, take the wheel,” Chanyeol grins. “Be angry all you want on me.”

“Why are you sexualizing my anger?” Baekhyun chuckles as he takes his boyfriend’s hard cock in his hand, lifting himself up then slowly lowers himself over his length, jaw dropping once more at the feel of being stretched out again.

“I like this view so much,” Chanyeol smirks as he licks his lips, hands splaying over his hips.

“O-Oh my god…” Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back as he starts to move his hips. “Shit you’re in so deep… your piercing is pressing up on m-my-“ He gasps as he lurches forward, holding onto the handlebars when Chanyeol harshly thrusts up and pulls him down over his shaft.

“I-I fucking hate you!” Baekhyun angrily exclaims, sanity leaving his system as he starts to vigorously move his hips, bouncing on his cock. He’s drooling so much again as he glares down at his boyfriend, overdosing on the exhilarating feeling of getting stuffed up by cock and being scrutinized so hard by Chanyeol as he loses his mind.

“Just like that baby, lose yourself on me,” Chanyeol moans as he slaps the plump flesh of his ass. “Look at you being such a slut for me. God, your fangirls will die from envy. I wonder if they know how you probably take cock better than all of them combined.”

Baekhyun wanted to say something, but he could only bite his lip and move his hips up and down the massive cock. When he clears his head a bit, he smiles and chuckles before saying, “Why are you even talking about them?”

“To show your duality.”

“Not because you’re jealous that I took pussy before you?”

Chanyeol smirks, a very tempting and sensual one as his hands climb up to caress Baekhyun’s chest and abdomen, fingers gliding across muscle.

“What matters now is that your tight little asspussy is mine.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen when Chanyeol hastens his pace again, rutting vigorously up into him. The smaller stares down at his boyfriend, obscene sexual noises leaping out of his mouth as he moves back to meet with the aggressive thrusts, his hips moving in circles in a very sexual way that has Chanyeol groaning with want and desire, biting his lip as he kneads Baekhyun’s ass and fucks up into him even more.

“T-Too much…” Baekhyun murmurs. His tongue is lewdly peeking out of his lips now, getting lost in the rhapsody as his hips start to stutter.

“Baby, keep fucking me,” Chanyeol urges him, moving his hips up. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut as he lets out a silent scream. “Don’t slow it up for me, come on. Put in work.”

“I-I think I’m going to cum,” Baekhyun whimpers as his other hand flies to pump his cock. “Chanyeol, ahhh… I’m going to cum…”

“Let it out then,” Chanyeol coaxes him. “Cum, baby. Ride it all out of your system.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, biting his lip as he pumps himself even faster and shoves himself harder on Chanyeol, in and out, letting the cock whip him out and stir madness within his body. The pleasure weakens him, injects him with something that makes his body turn into jelly so he sinks against Chanyeol’s chest. There he buries his face, screaming wantonly and nipping at the skin as he continues to move his hips until finally, _finally_ , Baehyun breaks at the seams.

For a moment, Baekhyun’s gone from the world as he spurts out white liquid. Chanyeol uses him to reach his orgasm, pounding into him in a merciless pace and when he does finally spill his thick load into him, Chanyeol realizes that his boyfriend is unresponsive.

“Baekhyun?” the white-haired male says, shaking the now-limp boy nestling on his chest. “Are you okay?”

No response.

“Baekhyun, I’m getting scared here,” Chanyeol laughs nervously. “I didn’t actually fuck the living daylights out of you, right?”

Baekhyun stirs.

“Give me a minute... I’m… I’m broken…”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol sighs in relief as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “I thought you were a goner there. I don’t want to lose you yet.”

“Are you kidding me? Dying from getting fucked out is such an embarrassing way to die. I’m not about to let myself be killed by your cock.”

Chanyeol laughs boyishly as he kisses Baekhyun's forehead, smiling as he puts his chin on his head. The smaller sighs, basking in the warm afterglow of the rough fucking, body relaxing and melting against his boyfriend.

“Chanyeol, I love you.”

The other male tenses in surprise before relaxing. He chuckles as his hand soothingly caresses Baekhyun’s back. “Why the sudden confession?”

“Just so you know,” Baekhyun says, lifting a finger up to trail down Chanyeol’s glistening chest. “I don’t care what everyone else says now, I just want to be with you.”

“Don’t tell me you believe in those hideously ugly soulmate stuff?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“It’s more like I believe in us being end game.” He tilts his head up, putting his chin on Chanyeol’s chest as he grins. “Do I sound like a hopeless romantic?”

“We can both be hopeless romantics,” Chanyeol smiles, and for a moment, Baekhyun sees his soft bestfriend again.

“You are the cutest, Chanyeol.”

“I’m not cute.”

“But you are, because I say so.”

“Shoving your dominance on me?”

Baekhyun hums in confirmation.

Chanyeol laughs as he pulls Baekhyun in, squeezing him tight.

“I love you but I'm sorry,” he sighs. “Because I love you more. You can't possibly win against me, I am bigger. I have a bigger heart and it's all for you.”

Baekhyun scowls. “Are you turning this into a competition?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re so competitive.”

“That’s why I race.”

“You also make my heart race.”

Chanyeol breaks out into a boisterous laugh.

“That’s so cheesy!”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun giggles as he kisses him.

They are definitely end game.


End file.
